Dinihari
by Banci Taman Lawang
Summary: Diselamatkan-dari-begal-motor!AU [NaruHina][OS]


Malam itu ia menuju rumah setelah hampir seluruh lampu di gedung kantornya mati; dan jalan di metropolitan yang tidak pernah mati ini menjadi sepi. Langit malam bersemburat merah mengelilingi pandangannya.

Ia menikmati rasa angin yang menempa wajahnya; dingin, membuka mata; namun pegangannya pada gagang motor _matic_-nya tetap kuat.

Tas kulit berwarna hitam dengan merk desainer terkenal dengan harga yang standar dan terjangkau upah kerjanya, serta baju kerjanya yang berstruktur antara lain legging kulit berwarna hitam dan _pattern adored monochromatic dress_ sepanjang lutut dengan tiga perempat _sleeves_ disembunyikan oleh jaket violet pastel berlapis bulu angsa. Tangannya dibalut sarung tangan putih lembut. Rambutnya yang panjang telah diikat dalam satu konde natural, semuanya disembunyikan di dalam helm putihnya.

Wajahnya tertutup kacamata bergagang hitam dan masker dari kain sapu tangan yang dibordir untaian bunga.

Telinganya dipekakan oleh deru angin dari udara yang ia lesati. Kecepatannya melampaui **80 km/jam** di jalanan yang jika matahari datang akan penuh hingga matahari lama telah tenggelam. Jam tangannya yang dilengkapi night light menyatakan saat itu jam _1_ lewat 36 menit dinihari.

Setengah jam lagi, beberapa pasar tradisional akan buka. Waktunya menuju ke kediamannya semakin menipis. Ia mempunyai rutinitas padat yang setiap harinya dimulai dari jam 4 pagi. Memikirkan untuk mengambil jalan pintas menuju jalan yang lebih kecil dari jalan metropolitan yang tengah ia lalui sekarang, ia berbelok.

Setelah itu, yang ia ingat hanyalah cahaya kedap kedip lampu sen motor, dan bising mesin motor yang sudah dimodifikasi. Setiap otot di tubuhnya berteriak kesakitan, berdenyut-denyut, apalagi sisi tubuh yang sedang menopang seluruh beratnya. Pundaknya terasa tidak pada tempatnya. Kemudian pandangannya gelap.

* * *

Emas, kuning, jingga. Warna yang pertamakali ter-_register_ di dalam kepalanya ketika ia membuka mata.

Langit-langit putih... Rumah sakit?

Dikelilingi dinding jingga terang... ...Bukan rumah sakit.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun!"

Mendengar suara agak berat mendekatinya, Hinata memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangun dalam panik. Baru membuka mulutnya, sesuatu menahannya untuk mengeluarkan suara. "Uhuk-uhuk!" Tenggorokannya terasa terbakar, seperti ada yang menaburkan bedak, membuat gatal laringnya.

Tanpa aba-aba seseorang mendorong sebuah gelas berisi air dalam genggamannya, namun tangan yang telah memberinya tidak melepaskan pegangannya, tangan hangat tersebut memandu tangan Hinata untuk membuatnya minum dari gelas.

Matanya masih berair disebabkan rasa panas tenggorokannya dan hal tersebut membuat pandangannya buram, namun ia bisa memastikan tangan yang tadi telah membantunya telah melepaskan sentuhan, dan kini pemilik tangan tersebut duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Hinata bisa melihat figur dengan pakaian jingga terang dan rambut kuning matahari.

"Maafkan atas sapaanku tadi, aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu... Maaf aku terlalu bersemangat,"

Hinata mengusap air mata dari wajahnya sebelum menjawab, "A-apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Oh, ano. Maaf sebelumnya, tapi sepertinya motormu dan barangmu takkan kembali... Begal motor."

Kini Hinata bisa melihat sepenuhnya sosok yang telah menyelamatkannya. Pria tersebut berstruktur tubuh tinggi, dengan kulit gelap terbakar sinar mentari, fitur khas yang membuat Hinata terpana adalah tiga pasang garis yang memberikan kesan kumis di pipi pria tersebut.

"Umm..." Pria tersebut nampak gugup dan sedikit tidak nyaman dibawah pandangannya, namun Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ia telah membeku di tempat melihat seseorang serupawan pangeran dalam mimpinya.

"Aku menemukanmu di jalan..."

* * *

Ia saat itu baru saja keluar dari salah satu _convinient store_ yang buka 24 jam, sayangnya toko tersebut lumayan jauh dari rumahnya. Ia terpaksa menghabiskan bensin (hey, gajinya tidak seberapa, bukan masalah jika ia menggerutu karena bensin) dan mengendarai motornya. Di tengah jalan menuju rumah, ia melihat sesuatu yang cukup besar tergeletak di jalan. Awalnya ia kira itu sebuah hiu (seberapa absurd-nya ide yang masuk dalam otaknya, ia percaya, karena fenomena seperti ini sering terjadi, kata _National Geographic Channel_) namun kemudian ia sadar itu bukan _apa_, tapi _siapa_.

Ia segera turun dari motornya untuk mengecek dan menemukan wanita seumurannya, masih dibalut jaket tebal, sarung tangan dan helm, tergeletak tak berdaya namun masih bernafas di atas aspal. Insting pertamanya adalah membawa wanita ini ke rumah sakit, namun apadaya ia masih sedikit linglung membawa kendaraan untuk jarak jauh (karena rumah sakit yang terdekat jaraknya cukup jauh dan ia belum terbiasa dengan membawa motor dalam kegelapan) ia membawa wanita ini ke rumah (lagipula ia tidak melihat adanya darah)

Membawa wanita itu ke rumah merupakan petualangan tersendiri bagi dirinya. Bagaimana tidak, ia harus fokus mengendarai motor sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuh lunglai sang wanita yang akhirnya ia tempatkan di depan tubuhnya dalam posisi miring, sehingga kepala sang wanita bersender pada lengan dan pundak kanannya, dan paha sang wanita di atas paha kirinya. Ia beruntung rumahnya hanya seratus meter lagi.

Sesampainya di rumah ia cepat menaruh sang wanita di kasur kamar tamunya, melepaskan helm dan jaket tebal yang ia pakai, menyelimuti badannya, lalu mengambilkan kompres serta segelas air. Kemudian ia mulai mengompres tubuh hangat sang wanita.

Ia mulai mengkontemplasi hal-hal yang mengakibatkan wanita yang ada hidapannya ini tergeletak di tengah jalan. Ia mengingat kembali apa yang ia bisa temukan di tempat perkara, dan ia ingat tidak meninggalkan apapun. Serta, wanita ini masih menggunakan helm saat ia menemukannya.

Ia menguras air dari kompres, masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Jika di lihat dari daerah tempat kejadian, ia yakin tempat tersebut memang sering menjadi tempat beraksinya para pencuri motor kejam. Polisi menduga mereka bekerja dengan sistem kelompok, _Akatsuki_ namanya.

* * *

Ya, ia mengangguk kepada dirinya sendiri, dengan yakin ia bisa mendeterminasi bahwa wanita ini menjadi korban begal motor.

"...tak lama setelah itu, anda bangun!" Senyumnya hangat, mengingatkan Hinata kembali pada matahari.

Keduanya kembali jatuh dalam keheningan, sebelum Hinata memecahkannya dengan ucapan pelan yang hampir tidak terdengar, "Terima kasih..."

Pria tersebut awalnya hanya tertegun kaget sebelum wajahnya memberikan senyuman yang amat cerah. "Senang membantumu! Nama saya Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga."

Pria tersebut—Naruto—melakukan hal yang Hinata tidak percaya bisa ia lakukan, tersenyum lebih lebar lagi.

"Nama yang manis." Ujarnya.

Pupil Hinata melebar dan ia merasakan degup jantungnya menjadi cepat. Mungkin, benar adanya, apa kata pepatah dan orang-orang di luar sana, bahwa, _semuanya terjadi karena alasan_.

Dan Hinata menyukai alasan kenapa ia bisa menjadi korban begal motor.

**END**

* * *

(sebelum ia sadar ia harus membeli motor baru untuk melanjutkan kehidupan hari-harinya, dan... tas berisi barang berharganya hilang)

**A/N:** LOL saya udah gak ngerti lagi. Review?


End file.
